1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display generates images using a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an organic emission layer positioned between two electrodes. The pixel emits light when electrons from a cathode and holes from an anode recombine in the organic emission layer to form excitons which then change state.
Various types of organic light emitting diode displays have been developed. Examples includes flexible displays, curved displays, foldable displays, rollable displays, and stretchable displays. When the display is curved, folded, or rolled, stress is generated by an inorganic layer. e.g., barrier layer, buffer layer, gate insulating layer, or an interlayer insulating layer. In order to distribute the stress, a groove may be formed by etching part of the inorganic layer between pixels. The etching separates the pixels to create an island-type structure.
However, the thickness of the inorganic layer between a gate electrode and a data line or a driving voltage line is decreased when over-etching occurs. In this case, the inorganic layer may serve as a current leakage pass.
Further, the tapered angle of a data metal layer in the groove may increase as a result of the etching, and thus the thickness of the data metal layer in the groove may partially increase. Accordingly, when the data line or the driving voltage line is formed by etching the data metal layer by a photolithography process substantially in the vertical direction at the groove, at least a portion of the data metal layer may not be etched. The unetched portion of the data metal layer may disconnect the data line and the driving voltage line from each other to create the current leakage pass.
Further, when the groove is formed by etching the inorganic layer, the entire path of the data line or the driving voltage line passing through the groove increases. Consequently, the resistance of the data line or the driving voltage line increases and thus it is difficult to stably supply current to the pixel.